Simon's return
by cullenluver12
Summary: After a year of pain, Zoe has finally found a way to make Simon return. It's really good, I continue if I get reviews
1. That Burgandy Vial

**A/N: Here goes! PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS! If you comment, I'll type... promise. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ZOE, OR SIMON OR ANYONE BUT THE CREEPY LADY. Thank you for making me feel bad.  
**

I walked the frozen pavement, and shivered as a draft from an alley came blowing my hair back. As I passed a French restaurant called "Finnelli's", I saw a couple smooching, an adoring look in their eyes. I felt a sharp pang hit my heart. The wind tousled my hair, and I looked up at the sky, silently whispering "_Simon"_. I noticed a little boy staring at me, and I coughed inconspicuously and kept walking.

"Dad! You here?" I yelled as I entered my now bland looking house. Ever since mom… died, it's been bad. I shook my head, mentally scolding myself for thinking of two people that shall not be named. I heard no answer, so I walked in the kitchen, grabbed a mini container of Chocolate fudge ice cream, and walked out, flipping mindlessly through channels. My Ice Cream was frozen so I sat it on the little table to thaw out.

It's been a year since… mom and… Simon has left me. Simon, my forever lover has stolen my heart, mom just killing me by leaving. Getting bored at watching a Free Credit Report commercial, I turned off the television and laid down staring at the ceiling. I slowly closed my eyes, and felt some one caressing my face.  
"Simon?" I gasped as my soul mate- still unbelievably gorgeous- stared back at me. I sat up, and embracing him, bent my head forward to kiss him… and rolled over, hitting the floor with a motion so shocking my eyes flew open in shock. I sat up- for real this time- glancing around me like a crazy person does.

No Simon. "Why does my heart and mind feel the need to keep torturing me like this?" I muttered, blinking back a few tears. I grabbed my now almost soft Ice Cream and headed to my room. Oh, what would I do to have Simon back with me.

The next day I woke up to see a blinding sun glinting through my not so helpful blinds. Groaning, I headed to the shower- and ran face first into my dad.

"Hey honey! How are you? Done eating all of the Ice Cream?" he smirked at me, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Yup. Here you go! I'm going to take a shower… don't expect any warm water." I handed him the carton, and smiled as I stepped in the warm shower. If only life were like a shower. Soothing, warm, and relaxing. But it's not. It's stressful, annoying, and heart breaking. And so was everything else in this world.

I didn't do anything today because… nothing to do. I looked at my reflection some. I also looked at my wall for an hour. Finally, my dad who didn't look any better than I did, said "There's a new place in town- you should go!" he smiled. I looked at him for a moment, then changing out of my sweats and tank top, changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a purple tight shirt that said "Heart Breaker? No, I'm the heart broken". It matched my personality. I didn't ask my dad for the new place's address- I'm surprised that I didn't hear It before he did. I walked down the foggy street, and found the new place… it had no sign. I walked in, and tried to cover my shock. It had… vials. It looked like a witch store.

"Hello. Can I help you?" a woman with petite features and long brown hair looked at me.

"Uh… no thank you."

"Oh. Let me know if you need help!" she grinned, then started shuffling papers. I walked down the scented shelves, feeling a little flushed. I just didn't know why.

"Hey! You!" the woman pointed to me.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes! Would you like your palm read?" she asked. I gave her a funny look, but she told me it was free, so I thought, _What the heck!_, and walked to her, handing her my palm. She smiled, then touched my palm. Her face changed from shock, smiles, more shock, fear, love, adoration, and sadness. It stayed sad as she pulled away.

"Do you miss him?" she asked after several minutes of us staring away. I didn't try to lie- we both know who she was taking about.

"More than you know. More than anything. More than I miss my old self." I gave her a depressed look.

She looked around.

"Where did you meet?" she asked leaning forward.

"A park. At night. Alone." I mentally yelled at myself for sounding like an idiot.

"Do you want to see him?" she gave me a intense look.

"Yes. But I can't" I said.

"Here. I'm not supposed to do this but… tonight, take this bottle," she handed me a fancy vial, filled with a burgundy content, "and sit where you first met. Through the liquid from this bottle in the air- make sure it hits you- and close your eyes. Think of Simon. Deeply. And whatever you do- Don't. Panic. Do you hear me?" the woman handed me the bottle, and I gave her a 20 dollar bill.

I nodded. _I have nothing to lose,_ I thought. I took my little baggie, and went home. Night seemed to come slower. At 8:30, I grabbed the vial and my purse, then said "Going to… the store, be right back!" to my dad. I didn't want to tell him I was going to the park at night. It was dangerous.

I walked to the park, and sat on the bench where I first spotted- and lost- Simon. It brought back painful memories. I took a deep breath (I felt dumb), and opening the vial (it smelled like… pine wood and spices) closed my eyes. Throwing the burgundy bottle's contents, I thought of Simon. His smell, his eyes, his body, his clothes, his body, his hair, his body… his body… and his face. I opened my eyes. Nothing happened. Feeling pissed that I just literally gave a woman $20, I stood up, and took one look at the park. I immediately bumped into someone, and said "Sorry!" and taking a good look at the man… screamed.


	2. please read! so sorry!

I just want to say sorry for not updating in a LONG TIME! But I have had homework and stuff… you know. I have finished Chapter 3, I'll update ASAP, like… next week?

I will only update for reviews.

More review, faster I am motivated.

Ha ha.

So give me suggestions, read my other stories, comment and such.

Today I started summer vacation. I went to my library's computer lab, and then it started to storm so were stuck at ECU (I am a middle schooler, don't ask why I'm at a college. I'm with my Grandma who goes here.)

Look up ECU (East Carolina University) in Greenville, North Carolina.

Home of the Pirates.

I hope you all have a wonderful vacation, and I mean it when I said review. Seriously.

Book Suggestions:

Percy Jackson and The Olympiads

Dead is the New Black

Gregor the Overlander

Vampire Diaries

Absolute Boyfriend (manga)

Vampire Knight (awesome and it's... manga)

AND MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

I stared dumbly at the man before me. The man… who looked just like Simon.

I was getting good at this imagining thing, I mean I literally felt him bump into me.

I also kind of felt stupid for screaming at my imagination. So, my Imaginational Simon (we'll call him I.S.) stared back at me, looking completely confused as I felt.

"Zoe?" I.S. asked me. His hand reached for me and I cringed.

"Please. Don't do that. I know your not real but… I can't take it if you touch me." I whispered. I felt cold. The I.S. was staring at me strangely, as if I was the imagined one here.

"Zoe. What did you do?" he asked me.

What did I do? I imagined you! I bit my lip, confused that my Imagined Simon would ask me this.

"'Your not… real?" I said, trying to make a statement but it came out like a question.

"I'm pretty real. And that's why I'm wondering what you did, because I shouldn't be here!"

I blinked a few times. He wasn't real. He _can't_ be real.

"Si- Simon?" I whimpered. He looked at me exasperated.

"Zoe." He said, smiling slightly. I took a trembling hand up to his face. It was smooth, cold, but soft.

I collapsed (because is there any other thing to do?).

I was sobbing into his coat as he caught me. "Zoe, honey, it's okay." He said, holding me tighter. I looked into his eyes, smiling.

"What," *sob* "took," *sob* "you so long!" I said, tears falling on his coat. He buried his face in my hair and I though he said something like "That's what I want to know."

He carried me to the closest bench easily, my fingers interlaced with his jacket.

"Where were you while you were gone?" I asked. Simon (I can't really call him Imaginary Simon anymore) looked down at me now puffy face.

"Well, I wasn't in hell. But I wasn't in heaven either. I watched you a lot. It was like television… except I was beside you. So technically I wasn't gone, in that sense."

Really? Because in my words, not there to be touched, seen, smelled, or felt was gone- but I didn't tell him that.

"You saw me? Lke you were with me?" Some part of me was thrilled that he was always with me, no matter what. Another part was wondering WHEN he was with me- and what was I doing at the time. Since Simon was gone, I haven't been doing the greatest things a Catholic girl can be doing.

Apparently, Simon was thinking the same thing.

"Well, I was with you when you were sick with the flu that one day. And when you made those bad grades, and OH! When you threatened to kill yourself. Yeah. Care to explain?" his face was glaring and I quickly scrambled for words.

"I… have no clue what you are talking about." I said, suddenly intersted in the bushes beyond him.

"Really? Is that so?" he said. I had a feeling he didn't buy this.

"I don't believe you." He said, matter-of factly.

He's getting good, I thought.

"How come?" I retorted, frantic to change the conversation.

"Because… when you lie, you bite your lip. Like now." He said. I stopped biting my lip.

"What else?" I asked, now curious.

"You also look away. Zoe. Look at me." He said, searching for my eyes.

"No."

"Zoe." He said, sounding reproachful. I made a "No" noise.

"I warned you…" he said, putting my face between both of his hands, and kissing me until I was dizzy.

"I… what?" I couldn't remember anything.

"Now whos gonna listen to their boyfriend?" he said. I was marveling at the term 'boyfriend'.

"Me. Zoe." I said.

"Good girl."

I sighed. "Just kiss me again!" I growled.

He did.


	4. Kiss Me

**Sorry for not updating in SO LONG! I mean, jeez, since... September! But I've been mucho busy... I'll try to keep up. Anyways, let's continue:**

Zoe's POV

"Simon... Simon... Simon..." The name rolled off my tongue. Holding him tight, I couldn't- wouldn't- dare let him go again.

"I don't want to know what you did to do this." He said after a moment.

"Yeah, you do. I can hear it in your voice." I sighed.

"You're right. What'd you do."

And I told him everything. The creepy lady who I thought cheated me out of my money, the vial, and I skipped over certain parts.

"So... you brang me to life?" He asked, giving me a uncertain look.

"Yup."

We clang onto each other, and I had a feeling it was going on Midnight.

"I love you. But... I've nowhere to stay. And I refuse to screw up your life Zoe, just because of me." He grumbled. I growled and restrained from slapping him.

"Don't you get it? You ARE my life. Everyday without you... it's painful." I said, pathetically. With my mom gone, I was alone. But now Simon was back... the wound healed, but I was scared.

He sighed sadly, sat on the cold park bench, and sat me on his lap. I clung around his neck.

"You crazy bat." He said after a moment.

"I know." I replied, trying not to cry. "Didn't you miss me at all?" I asked, my voice breaking.

"Of course! Don't talk crazy Zoe. But I can't help but wonder the consequences..." he trailed off.

"I already paid the consequences! I lost 20 bucks." I muttered. "For a good cause." I added.

"Crazy bat." He said again, chuckling.

"I love you."

"I know, same here." He kissed me again, and I lost my train of thought.

Glad he was here, but worried... would he try to die again?

"Well, you can stay at my house." I said, cuddling against him.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I gave him a "_Are -YOU -sure_" look and touched his soft white hair.

I went home tonight, ready to face the world. And since Dad didn't come home, I fell asleep without crying. Life? I guess I can take it now.

**SHORT CHAPPIE, but it's supposed to snow where I am, so I'll definitely update sometime this weekend. Reviews make me want to right faster though... just sayin'.**


End file.
